Mildly retarded children are frequently identified during their school years due to failures in academic situations. One component of academic failures is the failure to use memory strategies which are often necessary for the acquisition and recall of information. Although extensive research has established that memory strategies which are often necessary for the acquisition and recall of information. Although extensive research has established that memory strategies are problematic for retarded individuals, the reasons for this difficulty are not clear. The present proposal draws from theories of academic and social cognition in an attempt to identify the factors contributing to individual differences in strategy use. Two basic factors will be investigated: (a) comprehension o task demands; and (b) attributional beliefs. These issues are likely to generalize beyond memory tasks to a wide range of problem solving tasks. Understanding the role of comprehension and attributional beliefs has theoretical and applied implications. From a theoretical perspective, it is important to identify the causes of strategic deficiencies. This understanding is also essential for the development of effective remediation programs.